


It is okay to be not okay?

by siazo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siazo/pseuds/siazo
Summary: It was a normal day in Gotham. The most normal it can be in city that Batman keep save, of course. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few thefts here and there, but as I said: Gotham.So why are we focusing on this day from everyone else? Because today is April 1. April Fool's Day. The day the universe decided to make fun of Dick Grayson a few years ago and take everything he had and loved from him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It is okay to be not okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Dick Grayson (NIghtwing,Robin) Or Bruce Wayne (Batman).  
> I own Only this short fan fiction (my first bdw).  
> Enjoy!

It was a normal day in Gotham. The most normal it can be in city that Batman keep save, of course.Nothing out of the ordinary. A few thefts here and there, but as I said: Gotham.

So why are we focusing on this day from everyone else? Because today is April 1. April Fool's Day. The day the universe decided to make fun of Dick Grayson a few years ago and take everything he had and loved from him.

On this day, however, he not only lost his parents.

-—-

Dick knew. Of course, he knew. He knew that today is the day. Another anniversary of his parents 'accident'. He knew but liked to pretend he had forgotten. He liked to pretend that everything is okay, because maybe when he convinced others, he would convince himself.

It wasn't okay. And he definitely wasn't okay.

His parents' death may not have been the beginning of his darkness and perdition, but that does not mean that it didn’t affect him. Sometimes ... he sees it ... he sees them fall. At some point in his life he even began to wonder if he has any PTSD symptoms. Of course, he never told anyone about his theories. Maybe he once mentioned if he should have therapy but Bruce never liked talking about feeling or mental illness, so he stopped talking about his problems because why would he do things that makes people uncomfortable…right?

Dick Grayson wasn't okay.

Has he ever been? It's hard to say, on days like this his whole life is seemed to be one big actor's show. Has he ever been okay? Idk. Could he smile? Yes. Was he honestly laughing? Sometimes. Did he love his family? Of course, he would do anything for her. Did he have friends? Many.  
But was he okay?

Could he smile when he was alone in his flat? Was there more honest laughter or false laughter? Would his family do anything for him? Would he ever do something for himself? How many of his friends would answer if he calls right now?  
Was he OK?

No. He wasn't okay.  
Definitely not okay.

But he had to be.

...

Maybe he don’t have to.  
Maybe he needs help.  
But like everyone knows, Batman's partner never give up. Even if it's going to hurt him, he won’t show his pain. Because why would he? It is just another mask under the mask.

Everyone is wearing masks…right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know In which Day Robin's parents die. Unfortunately I also couldn’t find specific date on internet but In fanfiction I read they said that they die In Prima Aprils (I don't remember who wrote this fanfic that I'm talking about, sorry) and I kinda like that idea.  
> I don't gonna lie it is pretty dark. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for my English.


End file.
